toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gardening
Gardening is an activity where toons can start their own garden with the Gardening Kit. Gardening came out on the Test Server on August 19, 2006 http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=117075 and September 14, 2006http://web.archive.org/web/20090831060244/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php to the public. There are several features in gardening: *Earning a maximum of four laff points from gardening trophies *Strengthening gags with gag trees *Decorating a garden with a statue Important Items Toons are given three tools to help with their garden: the shovel, the watering can, and the wheelbarrow. Shovel The shovel is primarily used for digging up dirt to plant jellybeans or gags, to grow flowers, or gag trees respectively. Note: Once a toon obtains a new shovel level, it will be able to plant new flowers. After obtaining a higher level for the shovel skill points, toons can no longer earn points when gathering lower bean flowers. *Example: 3 Bean Shovel gathering 2 Bean Flowers = No Shovel Point *7 Bean Shovel gathering 7 Bean Flowers = 1 Shovel Point Watering Can The watering can is primarily used for watering dry plants. If a flower is wilted, it can be instantly revived simply by watering. If a gag tree is wilted, watering the gag tree will revive it; however, it will take a day before restoring to its healthy form. Obtaining a new watering can makes watering much quicker and easier. Each time a toon waters the same plant, the days for each water will add up. *Example: Small Can waters 2 times = 2 Days before drying up. Wheelbarrow The wheelbarrow is a tool where toons can sell the collected flowers for jellybeans. The wheelbarrow is located near the yellow estate in an area full of sand. Upgrades In order to upgrade their tools, toons need to earn tool skill points by planting flowers and watering. This is similar to gag skill points. Gag Trees Gag trees are trees that grow gags. These trees not only create a tree of a particular gags, it can also boost up that gag's power, called the Organic Status. Toons can plant just about any gags on eight available spots; however, they must plant the lower gags of a gag track first. For example: *In order to plant the Trap Door gag, the toon must plant the Banana Peel, Rake, Marbles, and Quicksand. Upon removing lower level gags, the boost will be removed from stronger gags. In order to plant level 7 gags, all the gags in that gag track must be planted. Gag Tree Growth Gags need to grow before they can obtain Organic Status. The strong level 7 gags, like the Geyser, take a couple weeks to grow. The weak level 1 Gags, like the Flower Pot, take only a few days to grow. Gags become organic a day before the tree is fully grown with gags. Organic Bonus The organic bonus make gags become stronger than normal. It boosts all gags (except for Lure) with a 10% bonus rounded down. Check here to see what gags have great benefits from being organic. Toon-Up Trap Lure Lure gags increase the accuracy from low to medium, but does not affect the number of rounds that the lure lasts. Sound Throw Squirt Drop Statues There are 2 types of statues: Disney Character Statues (the main ones & toon statue) and special statues. In the beginning, toons do not have access to planting a statue until a certain requirement has been reached. Disney Statues *Donald - have the 2 jellybean shovel **Combo: two green jellybeans *Mickey - have the 4 jellybean shovel **Combo: four grey jellybeans *Minnie Fountain - have the 6 jellybean shovel **Combo: six violet jellybeans *Mickey Fountain - have the 8 jellybean shovel **Combo: eight orange jellybeans *Toon Statues - max out the shovel track **Combo: 8 jellybeans ( color varies ) Donald.PNG|Donald Statue - 125 beans Mickey.PNG|Mickey Statue - 250 beans Minnie.PNG|Minnie Statue - 500 beans Mickey Fountain.PNG|Mickey Fountain Statue - 1000 beans Toon Statue Combos *Authority statue - 8 blue beans *Embrace statue - 8 silver beans *Wave statue - 8 red beans *Victory statue - 8 green beans Toon Statue.PNG|Toon Wave Statue - 5000 Beans Toon Victory Statue.png|Toon Victory Statue - 5000 Beans Toon Embrace Statue.png|Toon Embrace Staue - 5000 Beans Toon Authority Statue.png|Toon Authority Statue - 5000 Beans Special Statues *Flappy Cog *Melting Snowman *Melting Snowdoodle Flappy Cog.png|Flappy Cog - 50 Beans Melting Snowman.png|Melting Snowman - 25 Beans Melting Snow Doodle.png|Melting Snowdoodle - 50 Beans Maximizing Gardening Since flowers only grow at night, it is based on time and dedication. Each day, toons can plant, pick, and sell flowers. Ten shovel points can be obtained each day. After the night, a new day starts and that means the flowers have grown. It takes exactly 1,199 points to fully max out gardening, but it will only take approximately four months to finish (if it is done daily). Flowers There are eight different types of flowers: Daffodil, Lily, Daisy, Pansy, Carnation, Rose, Tulip, and Petunia. Each type has at least two varieties of species. The Lily and the Daisy have the most with eight species, while the Petunia has the least, with only two species. 1 jellybean combinations 2 jellybean combinations 3 jellybean combinations 4 jellybean combinations 5 jellybean combinations 6 jellybean combinations 7 jellybean combinations 8 jellybean combinations Trivia *The Flower Species are based on real-life flower names. *There are 9 Jellybean colors, but only 8 are used for flowers. The silver bean is used to plant statues on the grey brick. *Gag Organic status will not show until a toon visits their home. *The Lily species have a repeating combo. An example would be the Chili Lily - Cyan, then 4 Reds. The Dilly Lily has more of a pattern - Cyan, Blue, 2 Yellows and repeat. *This is the only time-based activity which requires the plants to grow for a certain amount of days. **Racing can also be considered as time-based since the Grand Prix is only available on Mondays and the Silly Saturdays, and some trophies can only be obtained via the Grand Prix. *When becoming a non-member after purchasing a gardening kit before, a toon can still garden. *A maximum of 255 of each gardening statue can be bought and stored in the Shticker Book. In other languages Gallery References Category:Activities Category:Estates Category:Shticker Book Category:Toons